Open Wide
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Again, I can't think of a good summary. Just read it!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Open wide, Glenn!"

"No! Mark, you sorry bastard...Keep away from me. I don't wan-ACK!"

"There,"said Mark, looking at Glenn with a large spoon in his mouth."Maybe now you'll stop coughing so badly. We don't need ya to have another asthma attack, do we?"

Glenn glared at his brother and spat out the spoon. He was stuck tightly underneath his bed covers, and his nose was puffy and red from sneezing. That along with the red around his eyes and the fact that he was paler than normal proved that he was truly sick. Mark had gladly chosen to stay behind and cater to his brother. He also got the chance to torment him.

"I hate you."

Mark patted his head as if he were a child."Don't be that way. Who's better than me to take care of you?"

"Do you want that list alphabetically or by age?"

Mark laughed and hopped onto the opposite bed."No. Besides, I got a list of all the people who would gladly sleep with a WWE Superstar, some of their numbers, and which one they want most. You have over a hundred names and numbers and some of them are guys."

Glenn, who had been sipping his orange juice to wash down the medicine's taste, began to choke.

"What The Hell? I didn't need to know that!"

Mark laughed again."That's why I'm here to protect you in your weakened state. If it makes you feel any better, I have a bunch guys with my list, too."

"I have the feeling you're gonna be using those numbers in the future."

Mark threw his pillow and hit Glenn in the face."Shut the hell up!"

Glenn through the pillow right back and started laughing. His laughter soon turned into a huge sneeze. Mark reached over and picked up a can of Lysol. He then sprayed it in Glenn's direction. His sibling glared and blew his nose using the tissues for the box beside his bed.

"Nice one, Rudolph,"said Mark as Glenn threw away the wad of Klennex.

"Can it. You're not supposed to be mean to the sick."

"I never do what I'm told."

"That's why you always got spankings while I didn't."

"You were to busy being an ass kisser."

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not. Now give me the remote."

"What? Ya wanna watch Oprah again?"

"No! It was one time, and I was bored. _The Boondock Saints _is playing today."

"1 or 2?"

"Both."

Mark threw Glenn the remote finally."Sweet. They still need to make a third one."

"I know."Glenn turned the television on the wall on and changed the channel. They sat in silence watch the movie until Glenn started nodding off."Mark, I'm sleepy."

"The bottle said you'd be knocked out after a while. Go on to sleep. We'll see if ya can finally hold down food when ya wake up."

Glenn yawned."Okay. At least you don't have to hold back my hair when I throw up like I do with you."

"Whatever. It was your idea to get shitfaced drunk in the first place."

"And you went along with it."

"Whatever, dumbass. Ya better get some sleep. You get another dose of medicine in four hours if yer not better."

Glenn groaned and pulled himself under the covers until they covered his head."You're loving this, and I hate you."

"Yes I am, and I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Glenn awoke some time later and looked around. The television was off, and Mark was fast asleep. Glenn sat up and tested his body. He wasn't as dizzy or stuffed up as before. He was able to stand now without swaying which was also good. He looked Mark who was asleep with his hands folded on his chest much like a corpse on display. He ignored his brother and staggered to the room's kitchen area. The bright green apple in the small fridge was his for the taking.<p>

That's how Mark found him when he woke up. Glenn had not only eaten the apple but ordered room service, too. The large man had eaten through three bowls of chicken soup, two packs of crackers, and five glass of orange juice followed by another apple.

"What?"Glenn asked after seeing his brother's look."I was hungry."

"It's nice to see that yer better. We can probably head out to catch up with the rest of the guys tomorrow."

Glenn took a bite of the the apple."Good."

Mark turned to head towards the bathroom but was stopped. He let out three large sneezes, and Glenn smiled.

"Aw, hell,"said Mark.

"Now it's my turn."

_**FIN**_


End file.
